


The Big Easter Mix-Up

by DxTURA



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fluff, Ruby's the star of the show!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Ruby didn't come to their squad huddle today, but there's a big (at least, to her) reason why.April Fiverr Commission
Kudos: 6
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	The Big Easter Mix-Up

"Alright guys, group huddle time!" Chika shouted as she bounced to the center of the changing room.

"Group Huddles" - something she came across while watching American television – were something completely new and experimental that she tried out to hype the group up for each concert they were performing. She found it _especially_ useful this time around, as the concert they were performing was Easter themed. Bring up their spirits and shake off those anxieties!

When Chika heard _zero_ responses, she cried out again. This time around, everyone snapped their heads in her direction. You and Riko were rehearsing some parts and finally snapped out of their work zone. Hanamaru and Dia were stretching (they nearly fell from the echo, though). Yoshiko—sorry, _Yohane_ – was still going over her infamous speech for fans. Something about darkness “corrupting festive entities” was just _too_ good to pass up for fan entertainment.

Or just herself. Honestly, sometimes they weren’t really sure.

Kanan and Mari weren’t anywhere to be seen, but Dia said something about them taking care of a few last minute things.

The only one that didn’t come over for their little pep talk, however, was Ruby.

Ruby was usually one of the first few to come to Chika, but today? Today was different. She didn’t even want to _be_ there in the first place. Why?

Well, the _one time_ she said she’d take care of things, everything just seemed to go… wrong.

Because Easter was a festivity covered in eggs, rabbits, and pastel colors, Ruby told everyone that she’d do her best and figure out a game plan for them to change up their performances a bit. She had come up with a couple of outfit concepts with the help of one member, bunny ears – you name it! She did her research and asked local tailors, and so far everything seemed to be going well.

When everything was in the production stages, she told herself that she was going to use the remaining time she had to make a congratulatory cake for the group. Did she _tell_ the group all of this? No, not at all!

Ruby wanted to _surprise_ them. She loved them all so much, and wanted to show her gratitude for being able to perform with them.

...But here’s where things started going wrong.

So – thanks to their director – Ruby was able to get everyone’s dress properly fitted _EXCEPT_ for her own! When she tried it on, she ended up ripping part of it. Her panic only worsened the stitch, so now all that waited in her bag was a torn up fabric that she _dare_ not show anyone. Not even the girls who knew how to sew!

Then, the _next_ problem she had in mind were the bunny ears. These alone didn’t seem too hard to work on – they just needed headbands and some fancy cardboard and fabric attached to them. Easy to make, and much more cost-efficient. Except…

Except when they were in the process of delivery, the box of them fell and ended up destroying them. They were flimsy. Fragile. Ruby let out a huge shriek and immediately repacked them and shoved them alongside the luggage that was going into the dressing room that day. They couldn’t go out wearing those!! Not for a second!

The full icing on the cake – quite literally, in a sense – was the fact that the cake she wanted done was just… _pure_ disaster. She wouldn’t get into it, but let’s just say her kitchen at home isn’t looking very hot.

These worries ate at her; so much so, that Chika calling for her felt more like having a run-in with the principal than being called over for words of encouragement.

Her body trembled, she hugged herself… Ruby was just a worrywart mess.

She told everyone she was doing her Rubesty! This _wasn’t_ her Rubesty at all!!

Just as she was about to cry, Chika called out to her again – this time putting a hand on her shoulder and nearly making her collapse to the floor.

“Ruby?!”

Her face paled as she shakily turned her head to her friend. “O-oh, Chika...”

“Whoa, are you okay?! You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Chika looked left, then right. “There aren’t any ghosts here, right?”

“I-I’m fine, I’m fine! I wish you wouldn’t scare me like that.” The tears finally spilled down her cheeks, “Oh, I’m s-sorry!”

“No, no it’s okay! You just looked like you were spaced out, so I wanted to come and shake you out of it, but...” Chika grabbed ahold of her hands, “Are you okay? I called out for you three times. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing..! Um..” She laughed, though it was fake as fake could be. “I’m just overthinking the performance is all!”

“Are you sure? You’re crying..”

“I promi—” was all that came out of her mouth before she was cut off by a certain “Buu-buu!" from a certain member.

Oh, no. Oh, no no no.

“Things are definitely _not_ fine around here!” Kanan huffed, sauntering inside with an (ever smiling) Mari. “However, that’s why we’ve come back with a cake.”

All eyes glanced between those two and Ruby. Ruby couldn’t help but cover her blushy, tear-filled face.

“A cake?! For what occasion?” Chika squeaked.

Mari was already patting Ruby on the head and holding her close – like a mom comforting a small child. “There, there _my dear_! You can tell them that big secret of yours now, it’s okay!”

Ruby sniffled, “B-but.. how did you guys know?”

They looked at each other and smiled that “don’t-worry-about-it” kind of smile, then looked back to her. She let out a long sigh; might as well tell them now that the cat is essentially out of the bag.

“Okay, well...” _Sniffle_. “I-I thought I could do my Rubesty, and make all the outfits a-and make a cake to celebrate but… but everything went all wrong! I was just too afraid to tell you guys because I thought I could do everything myself! I don’t know how Kanan and Mari found out, but I’m so sorry...”

The group pat her back, gave her some tissues… the typical cheer up “procedure” that they came up whenever someone was this down. To them it wasn’t the end of the world, but they knew how heartbroken Ruby was for not being able to do everything correctly.

“Wait, but that doesn’t explain the cake,” Riko tilted her head, “What does that have to do with this?”

“I-I tried to make a cake and messed up, so I was gonna order one and pick it up...”

Chika blinked, “Wait, but what about everything else?”

“M-my dress ripped and the bunny ears I made for everyone were destroyed...” She winced, “It wasn’t perfect...”

“Perfect? That’s all?” Hanamaru peeked over, “Oh, Ruby, things don’t need to be perfect!”

It was that response alone that Ruby hiccup and stop crying for a moment. _What_?

Mari finally chimed in, “Your dresses looked just fine! I saw one sticking out of your bag, though… did that need some patchwork?”

Dia had casually opened up her locker all the while, “Also, those bunny ears. We saw a couple of them fall out when someone was dragging them in the room this morning; I don’t think the company did a very good job on them anyways, so it’s not _your_ fault Ruby.”

The youngest finally stopped crying; somehow, feeling the way she did felt _really_ silly all of a sudden.

“Was that all? You still did your best, Ruby!!” Chika pulled her up to her feet, “You helped us decorate the stage, the flyers… all the fans are waiting for us! You don’t have to cry anymore, right girls?!”

They all nodded and cheered – wasting no time in huddling and group-hugging Ruby as comfortably as possible.

Ruby did end up crying and shaking again, but this time with less… _guilt_. Sure the secret was out, but they didn’t get mad like she thought they would. She wasn’t sure if her heart could take that.

At the end of it all, she decided to accept the moment for what it was and figure out alternatives before the show went on. Though the dress couldn’t be prepared in time, the other girls had a couple of ideas in mind to work with the dress Ruby had on currently.

They could discuss that in a bit, though; for now, there was enough time for a little cake and conversation to be had!


End file.
